


Five times Sam had to dress up

by Hope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://angstslashhope.livejournal.com/1080412.html<br/>http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/45580.html</p></blockquote>





	Five times Sam had to dress up

**1.**

It's dark outside and there was a yellow streetlight but it went out and Dean can't see properly. There's a wall and a door and Daddy's making clicking noises with his gun in the front seat. He's saying stuff and Sammy's awake though it's past his bedtime but it's past Dean's bedtime too and he's tired but he's awake and Daddy's turning around, now.

"Deano," Daddy says, and Dean looks at him, pressing his mouth tight. "Stay here with Sammy, and keep the doors locked. Do you remember what I told you?"

Dean nods.

"What did I tell you?"

"If I hear a gun shot, hide under the blanket."

Daddy's mouth changes shape a little, almost like he's frowning, but he's nodding at Dean. "That's right. And don't move or come out until I come back, okay?"

"Okay."

Daddy makes more clicking noises, then he looks at Sammy. He helps Dean ease down 'til he's lying on the seat with Sammy in his arms. Sammy doesn't mind lying on his back, but sometimes his legs kick. Dean keeps one arm under Sammy's neck, lays the other over Sammy's legs. Daddy pulls the blanket up over both of them so only their heads are uncovered.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Dean."

"Are we disguisding?"

Daddy's face goes funny again for a second, almost like he's smiling, but it doesn't make Dean want to smile too like it usually does. "Yeah," Daddy says. "That's right."

**2.**

When Sammy's in first grade he plays Joseph in the nativity. Dad finds a white terrytowelling robe at good will that he cuts half the length of the body and sleeves off, 'til it's mid-shin and -forearm, and cinches the waist with his own belt, loosely knotted. The teacher had helped Sammy make a beard out of brown yarn and Dean helps him pull the elastic on over his ears. Dean and Dad can't stop looking at him and grinning, even all the way to school in the car, but it's okay, because Sammy's pretty excited too.

He remembers all his lines, though he forgets to look around all the audience like the teacher told him to. He can't stop looking at Dad and Dean, sitting up near the back, still grinning like crazy. Dad comes to stand with all the other parents when it's over, waiting for all the kids to finish 'back stage' - behind the sheet-draped wheelie blackboard with the birthdays pinned to the back. When Sammy sees him standing there, hands in his pockets, something swells up in his chest like a balloon and makes him run over.

The belt's coming loose; Dad crouches and re-knots it for him. "Dad," Sammy says. "I held the baby. Did you see me?"

**3.**

When Sam's sixteen Dad decides that the best way to get into the house of the possessed kid who's dismembering pets around the neighbourhood is to dress as Mormons. Dad pawns his watch and antique single-action revolver to put down a deposit on the suit hire, and Dean makes up name tags at Kinkos.

Apparently their last name is now _Hammett._

They leave the car a block down the street, walk back to the house in formation, like a murder of crows. If three make up a murder.

Dad carries a bible and Dean carries the journal, Sam's book is hollow with a square flask of holy water inside.

There's no problem getting into the house. There is, however, a problem getting the deposits back on the suits. Apparently dry cleaning is required. Dean breaks into the pawn store to retrieve Dad's gun and watch, but doesn't tell him 'til two states later. Sam covers for him.

**4.**

The tag on the collar itches, and the sleeves are just short enough to tighten uncomfortably around his wrists when he tries to reach for _anything_. Including the steering wheel. He doesn't stop fidgeting all the way there, then almost accidentally elbows Jess's Mom in the face when she tries to take his jacket.

The shoes have given him blisters just from walking up the stairs, and he toes them off with a sigh of relief. He looks around the room, running a hand through his hair. "Don't you find it a bit weird?" he says, picking up a pink sparkly unicorn figurine from the tiny desk and examining it closely. "Staying here in your old room?"

She's sitting on the edge of the pink-linened bed, knee bent and foot up to peel off one sock, then the other. She threads her fingers in her toes, wiggles them. "Hell, yeah," she says, then looks speculative. "It's actually kinda kinky."

"Oh god," Sam says, and rolls his eyes, but speeds up with the whole undressing thing, and Jess laughs, low and easy.

"Wait," she says, kneeling up on the bed as he yanks at the knot of his tie, shirt already half-unbuttoned. She takes the taut silk in both hands, tugs gently. "Leave this on."

**5.**

"I can't believe you nagged me into doing this."

"It's not nagging, Sammy. It's called _convincing_. And don't over-estimate just how much _convincing_ it took."

"Alright! I get it. You're having fun. Now can we please get this over with? This fucking _chafes_."

"No need to get your panties in a twist! The night is young!"

Dean grins, pushes open the door; _It's Raining Men_ blasts out over them like... like a goddamn deluge.

**Author's Note:**

> http://angstslashhope.livejournal.com/1080412.html  
> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/45580.html


End file.
